


Missing Home

by ephylia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Business Trip, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Quick Read, Text Messages, away from home, mentioned chaoze, wubaiwan and fuli mentioned, xukun as zhengting's manager and ziyi as the couple's mutual best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephylia/pseuds/ephylia
Summary: Yanjun and Zhengting messages each other amidst the timezone difference and their busy schedules. They find themselves missing their partner more and more as the week go by.





	Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

> ; ugh the formatting looks so bad. ao3 why.

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Missing You

Message Received: Fri, Sep 28, 7:47 AM

> **Baby, how was your flight? :***

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Fri, Sep 28, 10:48 PM

> **I just woke up.**
> 
> **Sorry, jet lag.**
> 
> **But we arrived here safe.**
> 
> **How's wubaiwan and fuli?**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Sat, Sep 29, 6:27 AM

> **You haven't even been away for long, yet they miss their daddy already!**
> 
> **Wubaiwan has been hogging your pillow all to herself.**
> 
> **She won't let me cuddle with it at night SO MEAN >:(**
> 
> **I miss you, too, you know.**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Sat, Sep 29, 11:27 PM

> **I know, 'Ting.**
> 
> **And I miss you more :)**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Sun, Sep 30, 9:44 AM

> **Aaah, isn't today your presentation day?**
> 
> **Good luck, Baby~ ^^**
> 
> **I know you'** **ll do amazing!**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Sun, Sep 30, 11:02 PM

> **It was no sweat.**
> 
> **I got a few positive responses, but the answer is still a little unsure.**
> 
> **We need to do another presentation for one of their partnerships.**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Mon, Oct 1, 5:29 AM

> **Jaiyou!**
> 
> ******When do you guys present?**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Mon, Oct 1, 9:07 PM

> **Four days from now.**
> 
> **We have to drive over to the next city.**
> 
> **But enough talk about me,**
> 
> **How was the Chanel fashion show?**
> 
> **Sad I couldn't see your sexy walk on stage ;(**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Tues, Oct 2, 3:46 PM

> **I looked gorgeous. Obviously.**
> 
> **There were many reporters who wanted to get an interview with me.**
> 
> **Xukun said it won't be long before I start receiving more love-calls.**
> 
> **He's working extra hard in sorting out my schedules.**
> 
> **But I heard he had to decline some or I would be too overworked.**
> 
> **I have the best manager ever! :D**
> 
> **ALSO did you know Ziyi refused to drink at the after-party because he wanted to drive me home?**
> 
> ******He also brought me breakfast.** ****
> 
> **Hm, know anything about this?**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Tues, Oct 2, 10:55 PM

> **I'm glad you're in good hands.**
> 
> **And know anything about what?**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Wed, Oct 3, 6:24 AM

> **I know you told Ziyi to watch over me >.>**
> 
> **AND that you talked to Xukun about my schedule!**
> 
> **You're not as sneaky as you think you are.**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Wed, Oct 3, 11:58 PM

> **Who was it again that passed out the last time I went away on a business trip : )**
> 
> **I just wanted to make sure you weren't skipping your meals.**
> 
>  
> 
> **PS. Who ratted me out?**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 7:30 AM

> **It was a crazy and important week for me.**
> 
> **I didn't mean to make you worry.**
> 
> **PS. Not telling.**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 10:58 PM

> **Which is still not an excuse for you to neglect your health.**
> 
> **I had to fly back the next morning all the way from Germany so I could see you in the hospital.**
> 
> **PSS. It was Justin wasn't it?**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:30 PM

> **You didn't have to!**
> 
> **Ziyi, Xukun and everybody else were there.**
> 
> **PSS. I AM NOT TELLING. DON'T SQUEEZE THE NAME OUT OF ME >: I keep my promises.**
> 
> **PSSS. Look! Our time clicked! <3**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:34 PM

> **We were getting married in a few days, 'Ting.**
> 
> **How can I not be there to worry about my** **fianc** **é?**
> 
>  
> 
> **PSS. K, you win. I won't push you to tell me**  <3

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:38 PM

> **Okay fine it was my fault.**
> 
> **It won't happen again :')**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:37 PM

> **You almost gave me a heart attack.**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:38 PM

> **Sorry :'( 3**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:40 PM

> **'Ting, I drove Chaoze mad today!**
> 
> **I made him rehearse the presentation with me over and over again.**
> 
> **He walked out on me dramatically by evening.**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:41 PM

> **I can imagine.**
> 
> **You are a little hard to work with, Baby~~**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:42 PM

> **-____- what a nice hubby you are**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:44 PM

> **I know I am ;) Haha**
> 
> **Anyway, go to sleep. It's almost midnight there.**
> 
> **I know because Xukun installed this time app on my phone.**
> 
> **I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

To: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:46 PM

> **Well, I do have to get up early later.**
> 
> **'Night.**
> 
> **Wet dreams, 'Ting.**
> 
> **Don't forget to have wet dreams about me ;)**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:48 PM

> **You're so evil Lin Yanjun!**
> 
> **Why did I marry you again ><**
> 
> **Let's not pretend that you don't have wet dreams about me during YOUR lonely nights~**
> 
> **Good night, you idiot!!!**

From: Zhu Zhengting ♥

Subject: Re: Missing You

Message Received: Thurs, Oct 4, 11:56 PM

> **Come home soon.**


End file.
